1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background
With the rapid development of hardware technology and software technology related to various types of electronic devices including mobile terminals, electronic devices may provide and/or store various types of functions and pieces of information.
A mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen may access various pieces of information through a touch manipulation. In certain systems handwriting may also be input through a touch screen.